Something New
by Taybay112
Summary: Gale and Peeta are best friends. Peeta never dates. All he wants to do is bake. So Gale decides to ask his friend, Katniss, to go on a date with Peeta behind Peeta's back. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"You have _got _to be joking!" I said. Gale glared at me, anything but pleased. "Can't you do somethying for me without turing it into a joke?" he asked, his pale, grey eyes glowing in anger. I smiled and shifted my eyes up to the cealing, ignoring his huff of aggravation, and pretended to think about it. "Nope." I responded predictibly. He sighed and shook his head like he was tired.

"Why do you want me to do this anyway? What's wrong withy the guy?" Gale flinched when I said that. To ignore the painful expression on his face, I shifted my eyes to my nails."Hello! I'm over here, Katniss." he said. When I looked over at him, he finnaly responded. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong with him. I just want him to get out more. Date more. All he dose is bake."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing but my hands shook with the up coming laughter. "Wait. Back up. Did you say he _bakes?_" Gale only scowled in response. I took that as a yes. I couldnt help it then. My loud laughter echoed through his living room and my body shook with it. "Are you done yet?" Gale snapped. I shook my head as more laughter left me.

"Why did I even ask you? You are just so.. you! God! I'll just go ask Madge!" Gale growled, standing up to leave. "No. Wait." I forced myself to calm down. When I was sure I could talk, I stood up with him, snaching my jacket off the back of the couch. "Ok. I'll do it. I'll go on a date with him. But I'm gonna need a name." I said, smiling slyly. Gale shifted uncomfotrably on his feet. "Are you _sure?_" He asked, looking me up and down. I smiled. "Yep." Gale sighed for the hundreth time. "Ok. His name is Peeta." Peeta. I smiled wider. Gale frowned. "Oh come on. What's he got to lose?" I said, walking toward the door. I pretended not to hear Gale as I walked outside. "Everything."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here we go! Enjoy! Sorry its short and not good. I tried. Luv yall!

Peace

I never liked Madge. Never. She's the kind of person you ignore. The kind of person you never talk to. But of course, everyone loves her. Well I don't. Simple as that. No ifs, buts, or whys about. Nada. Zilp. Done. So that all crossed my mind just when _she_ walked over. Here is a run down.

Madge: Hi, Katniss!

Me: {looks at her like she is stupid}

Madge: How are you today?

Me: Fine.

Madge: Well good! Do you want to come to a party later? I'm throwing it for Rue.

Me: No

Madge: Oh. Well, if you change your mind...

Me: I won't. {walks away}

Yep. I don't like Madge. So when Gale threw that whole hissy fit and said Madge's name, I immediately said yes. So now I have to ask a complete stranger out on a date. Yay. Oh and he is a baker. Double yay. FYI, I'm being sarcastic if you didn't know already. So now I'm walking to said strangers house. Now I'm knocking on said stranger's door. Now said stranger is opening the door.

And boy is said stranger hot. He has perfect curly blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He is tall and stocky, built but not heavily so. Me and said stranger are really going to get along really well. "Hi. I'm Katniss." I said, planting a big smile on my face. He just looked at me, a bored expression on his face. I racked my brain for his name. Paul, Pater, Peter, Peeta? Yes. Peeta. That was it. I think. I decided to try it out. "You must be Peeta." I said hesitantly. A small flash of recension flashed in his eyes and I mentally sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Why?" He responded and I almost melted right there. His voice was soft and influencing. He could tell me to just off a bridge and I would. "Well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me." I said, putting on a big smile that usually won over the boys.

"No." He said. I paused. No? I wasn't used to no. It made me angry."No? What do you mean no?" I asked, my eyebrows mashing together in annoyance. He raised his eyebrows. "No as in no. No as in no I would never go on a date with you. No as in get lost. No as in don't ask again. Do I need to keep going?" He asked, waiting for my reply. I was in shock. He stood there, waiting. Glaring. I shook my head, still dazed. "Good. Now leave." And with that, he closed the door in my face, leaving me to stand out here confused.


End file.
